


Prince of the Wolves: A Moment In Time

by KuraiOfAnagura, Silvandar



Series: Multi Fandom Drabbles and One-shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Same-Sex Marriage, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: After two years of marriage, Yuri and Otabek finally get the wedding night they deserve.Side fic to"Prince Of The Wolves", we'd recommend reading that first <3 Happy Valentine's Day!





	Prince of the Wolves: A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince of the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799362) by [KuraiOfAnagura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura). 



The wind always blew harshly at the Long Hall, one of the Kaskan strongholds that the warrior tribes regarded as a holy place. Built into a natural cavern between two red pillars out of sandstone, a vast and green plateau lay before it, before the steep way fell down to the rest of plains.

The stronghold was one of three included in the route that led from the grey ocean of the north to the green waters of the south, winding first through the thick forests and over the vast grassy steppe, through a hot and dry stony desert before it gave away to darker green and coastal shrubbery again. Thanks to the caravans coming through, the Long Hall had grown wealthy and more and more families had decided to give up their nomadic lifestyle to build stony houses on the plateau. The stronghold was becoming a city.

Yuri stirred on the fur covered palette, gently entangling himself from Otabek’s limbs to sit up and take a sip of water of the earthen jar next to them as he smiled down on his sleeping husband. There had been a new progression in their relationship. While their marriage had been consummated, the wedding was rushed, cold and not really desired on either side, and so the consummation had been an act out of duty and not one of lust. Neither of them had taken any pleasure from it; indeed, Otabek had been as courteous as he could, and spent only a few seconds inside him before retreating, obligation done. He hadn’t laid a hand on the blonde since. 

Several months of traveling the steppe together allowed Yuri to work through his bitterness and grief about being sold as a ‘wife’ and open up to Otabek, and from there on a wary friendship grew, born of practical need and mutual understanding. Together, they explored potential routes and finally over two long years they completed a map with a route that wound over the land like blood. When the first few trading enterprises passed them, Yuri felt happiness he had forgotten was possible. 

The couple was tasked from time to time to guard traders on their way through the plains, and Yuri had helped to develop a system so no caravan would go without the protection of a Qasqar and no Qasqar had to leave his family and tribe for an extended period of time. The trust and friendship Yuri and Otabek had formed slowly morphed into something deeper. Still, neither of them had pushed for anything physical, perhaps out of fear of destroying the fragile bond they had built. 

All that had changed last night. 

The wedding was one of Otabeks relatives and the Qasqar was a guest of honour, along with his pale, deadly husband. Yuri’s reputation as both warrior and scholar preceded him, and none would be brave enough to challenge him directly. Yet lounging on the rugs and pillows beside their table, he felt a keen sense that he was being slighted. 

Otabek was a powerful, important man, and like all such men he was a target for flirtation and seduction. Individuals of every gender made attempts on him, often right in front of his husband. Protected by diplomacy and the need for the couple to be a neutral, stable force on the steppe, they brazenly offered the Qasqar alcohol, lips dripping with the promise of delights should he desire them. All Yuri could do was watch. 

He had no fear that his husband would be tempted, Otabek would never disrespect him in such a way. So his growing jealousy as he observed yet another muscled, horsetailed man working his dubious charms was difficult to understand. Perhaps it was the easy sensuality of the interloper, hinting at pleasures Yuri had never known. Or maybe it was the look in Otabek’s eyes as he politely refused the attention; a longing that he couldn’t quite disguise, a yearning for affection and the touch of another body. A desire that had also been growing in the blonde.

The presence of the happy couple further confused and embittered him; in their eyes he saw all the love and passion that his own marriage lacked. He sensed it was not absent, merely dormant, as if it had learned early on that it must wait for its time, and was patiently dozing away the years. Their uninhibited, innocent joy left a stale, lonely taste in Yuri’s mouth. 

* * *

That night as they undressed, Yuri cast his eyes surreptitiously over his husband. The Qasqar was lean and well muscled, despite his stature. His hair shone as he brushed it before re-braiding it for bed, and his scars only highlighted the smooth planes of his torso and limbs. To his astonishment Yuri found himself stirring at the sight of him, and the blonde froze in panic. Memories of their wedding night still haunted him and he found himself flushing with shame and old anger. Otabek had been as gentle as possible, yet Yuri raged at what they had both been forced to do. Shaking his head to dislodge the pain of the past, he made his decision. It was a wedding, after all, even if it wasn’t theirs. Perhaps they could have a proper wedding night after all. 

Curling up in Otabek’s arms had become natural by now. Through their time on the steppe they’d developed a habit of sleeping close to each other during the colder nights, and now they both struggled to sleep alone. Resting his head on his husband’s chest, Yuri wondered how to proceed with his plan. He had almost no experience of love, and the thought of copying the horsetail’s seduction techniques from earlier turned his stomach. Fretting, he lay listening to Otabek’s breathing for long minutes before the other surprised him with soft speech. 

“What is the matter, Yura? You have seemed out of sorts all evening. Have I offended you?”

Perceptive, as always. Yuri opened his eyes in the darkness, gazing at the hand resting atop his own. As usual, when bereft of any other illumination, a soft glow wrapped around the couple. In the gleam from the moonlight of his own skin and hair, Yuri could see the tension in his husband’s fingers as he waited for a response. Approaching the subject with caution, Yuri asked “do you wish you had happiness? Love?”

“I already have both of those things.” The answer from Otabek was gentle and immediate, without false pretence. “I have the warmth of family and friends, and the respect and loyalty of my husband. I have a task that brings me great joy. Every child that grows in our two nations free of disease or hunger is the fruit of our union, and our labours. I am happy, and loved.”

Yuri pressed his face against Otabek’s chest, overwhelmed with emotion for long moments. When he trusted himself to speak, he raised his head and found his husband watching him closely. 

“And physical love? Do you wish for that?”

“It is irrelevant. When I need to, I take pleasure from myself… as do you, I expect. I do not require anything more.”

“I am your husband… you have the right to demand it of me...”

“I told you long ago that I would never try to take anything from you which you did not desire to offer. I hope you would agree that I never have. Why do you speak of such things now, after so many years?”

There it was; the question Yuri could not answer, the words he could not quite find. Because he no longer loathed the steppe… because he felt the joining of their people more keenly than before… because he looked at his husband and felt a longing he had never expected. Lost in thought, his gaze fixed on the curve of Otabek’s jaw and a memory came to him of the couple at the wedding, the way they spoke without words. Each touch and kiss told a saga of adoration and desire more powerful than any poem or song. 

Throwing self doubt to the wind, Yuri pressed firmly against his husband, looking into his eyes before deliberately moving his gaze to his plush, inviting lips. He heard the gasp as their bodies touched beneath the sheets, felt the leap of Otabek’s pulse. He waited a moment for the other man to drop his gaze in mirror of his own, then closed the last distance between them. As their lips met both of them gave soft whimpers of need, and Yuri’s head swam with relief and elation.

Cautious at first, their kiss quickly deepened until their mouths were locked together, tongue seeking tongue. Hunger and unknown desire suppressed for so long became a furnace within them and their night clothes were quickly too restrictive and too hot. As Yuri wriggled out of his shirt and undergarments the glow from his skin intensified, and Otabek stared at him in adoration. 

“Beautiful… you are so  _ beautiful _ , Yura. It tears my heart in two just looking at you.”

Tugging at the last fabric between them, Yuri pushed Otabek onto his back and lay beside him, his thigh across the Qasqar’s waist. Avoiding the distraction of his lips again for a moment, he fixed his husband with a steely glare. 

“Do not expect me to lie under you like a  _ beautiful  _ woman” he warned, and Otabek chuckled, loving his ferocity as always. 

“Did you think I would dare to ask that?” The amusement in his voice made Yuri’s lips quirk in a smile, and the blonde bent his head to demand another kiss. The taste of his husband’s mouth was quickly becoming as familiar to him as the clasp of his arms. It astonished Yuri how readily his body responded to it. 

Pulling the blonde so he was sitting fully over his stomach, the Qasqar ran his hands over his husband’s chest and down, watching his reactions to being touched. Although he was unfamiliar with the intricacies of sex, Otabek knew at least the process between two men. His secret, lustful thoughts had been full of little else since being wed to a male, and now he had the reality in his hands. Yuri’s skin glowed and his eyes were wide orbs of light as he let his husband explore him for the first time, mind reeling from sensation. Removing the last strips of cloth from his waist, Otabek leaned up and drew Yuri into another kiss as his fingers eased between alabaster thighs and sought the heat of his need. 

Arching up against the touch, Yuri cried out as Otabek stroked him, hips automatically moving against his hand. They both groaned as swift motions brought him to aching hardness, then Otabek was reaching beside the bed for a box of oils, kept there for the private moments when one or the other was away. 

“Shall I prepare myself for you?”

“No… Let me” Yuri took the box and reluctantly moved Otabek’s hand away from his body, immediately missing the touch and mewling with disapproval. Kneeling between his husband’s strong thighs, he trailed his fingers over the thickening length at their crux. “I’d forgotten you were so big” he pointed out, but Otabek shook his head. 

“You have never seen this before… on our wedding night, I was as reluctant as you. I could barely rise...”

“You are well risen now” Yuri commented, and to his delight the Qasqar flushed. Wrapping his fingers around his husband’s length, he watched curiously as it quickly grew even longer under the motion of his hand. A bead of fluid formed at the tip and without thought Yuri flicked his tongue out, desiring to taste. The sensation of his tongue sweeping over the head of his cock dragged a loud moan out of Otabek’s throat, and Yuri grinned. Sensing the power he held over the other man, he bent his head and lapped the length again, the taste and scent of his lover enticing and musky. 

Trembling fingers rested against Yuri’s scalp as he blew out a soft breath, suckling at the tip. The moans were quieter now but more desperate, as he teased his husband’s flesh. A desire came to him then, leaving him nervous and heated; he wanted to see if he could make Otabek release with just his mouth. In pursuit of this he opened his lips and sank down over the length. Gasping, Otabek propped himself up on his elbow to watch as the blonde swallowed him possessively. 

Yuri quickly realised he could take only a small amount below the swollen peak, so he wrapped his hand around the rest. Bobbing his head as he worked his fingers, he couldn’t resist touching himself at the same time, spurred on by the erotic images of their mutual pleasure. Lust pulsed through him, the command he held over his lover as effective on his body as any aphrodisiac. The thought that if he desired he could give pleasure, or inflict pain… he let the flesh drag against his teeth for a fleeting moment and heard Otabek curse, his fingers clenching as he panicked at the sensation. Murmuring reassurances, Yuri kissed apologies along Otabek’s thigh then resumed his motion. The fear partly quelled his husband’s lust, and it took a few minutes of delicate licking and stroking to bring him back to aching and moaning. Yuri was careful to avoid using his teeth again.

The blonde groaned around the heat in his mouth when Otabek’s breathing changed, his moans becoming faster and his inhales sharp and throaty. Yuri could feel the muscles in his thighs and torso twitching and pulsing as the taste of him grew stronger and saltier. He caught Otabek’s desperate warning but refused to move, instead tightening his lips and hollowing his cheeks. In moments his lover was crying out, flooding his mouth with hot fluids and writhing under his hands. In delight, Yuri swallowed the savoury liquid and twirled his tongue over the head of Otabek’s cock, lapping up the last spurts of his release with a smirk. 

“Y-Yura…” Otabek’s voice was husky and his hands shook as he stroked his husband’s hair. Looking up at him, Yuri wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and his smirk grew into a smug grin. The Qasqar looked completely ruined, eyes wide and a deep flush on his cheeks and chest as he panted for breath. He met Yuri’s gaze and groaned at the sight of him crouched between his thighs, falling back onto the pillows. 

Stretching his back out for a moment, Yuri considered the wreckage of his husband as he slicked his fingers with oil, a fierce pride burning within him. Sensing that further stimulation would be unwanted at that moment, he carefully avoided touching Otabek’s softening arousal, instead parting his thighs and slipping his fingers between his cheeks. A few experimental strokes found the small pucker of his entrance, and Yuri leaned up to press a kiss against his lover’s throat. 

“Do you wish to continue, husband?”

The lusty moan he received in response left a heavy heat in his stomach, and he felt Otabek spread his legs wider for him. Seeing the other man so needy and desperate made Yuri’s blood burn and his cock ache. His desire to take his lover overwhelmed his longing for release, so he chose to ignore himself for now. Instead, he focused on preparing Otabek’s body for his entrance. 

Pushing the tip of a finger inside, Yuri smiled as his husband murmured with pleasure and his fingers twitched towards thick blonde hair again. Letting Otabek wrap his arms around him, he joined their lips in a kiss as he began to slowly work him open. Yuri knew the basics from pleasuring himself, most importantly he knew where to touch once he was able to slip two fingers inside. Bracing himself for the likely reaction, he pulled his lips out of range of accidental bites and curled his fingers inwards, searching gently until he found the right place. 

The response from Otabek was exactly what he desired to see… the Qasqar’s eyes slammed open and he cried out as Yuri found his sweet, secret spot with his long fingers. His grip on the blonde tightened for a moment as the smaller man continued to sweep over the area in tiny circles and quickly he was gasping Yuri’s name, eyes tightly closed from the sparks of pleasure inside him. 

Shifting back to stretching him once Otabek had risen again, Yuri knelt between his legs properly and ran his fingers over his own arousal. Watching Otabek squirming and writhing in pleasure had finished the task of growing his erection, and he pressed the hot, thick head of his cock against his husband’s slick entrance, breathing his desire into his ear.

“Let me take you...”

“Y-yes… please, Yura… p-please...”

They both cried out as Yuri pushed into his husband’s willing, eager body, lips seeking each other in a breathless kiss. The blonde entered him smoothly, the heat and pressure causing him to pant into his lover’s mouth. Lost entirely in sensation, pleasure fluttering in his stomach already, it took a few moments before he remembered to move. Settling himself, he purred against Otabek’s lips as the Qasqar wrapped his legs around the narrow waist above him. 

Burying his head against his husband’s throat, the blonde began slowly, letting Otabek guide him. As they grew more relaxed with the act and the pleasure began to build, those strong calves pulled tighter, forcing him deeper until he was hilting himself with each thrust. Moans and gasps filled the room as they rocked together, Otabek’s nails digging into his lover’s spine each time the head of Yuri’s arousal pushed against that sensitive spot inside him.

Their pace increased as Yuri heard a horse cry from his lover, the bucking of his hips losing rhythm and control as he rose towards his climax. As the sensations changed, the blonde felt a pressure building up inside him, an immense tension that demanded faster, harder thrusts. Groaning, he closed his eyes as he felt Otabek’s hand leave his spine and dip between them, knowing his lover was close to his limit. 

“Fall with me, my love” he murmured, pressing his lips against Otabek’s jaw as he felt his lovers hand moving on himself. In moments the Qasqar threw his head back and cried out, arching off the bed as his orgasm wracked him, hurled over the edge from the pleasure inside and out. As the Qasqar’s body pulsed and throbbed around him, Yuri gasped his way into his own release, shuddering as he exploded, filling his lover with wet heat. He collapsed onto Otabek’s chest, whimpering helplessly as waves of bliss overwhelmed his senses. 

Long moments passed before Otabek gently rolled them to the side, disengaging from his husband and drawing the sheets over them both, Curling up into the Qasqar’s warm embrace, Yuri tucked his head against his shoulder as their breathing and heart rate slowed. He felt wrung out; drained and sleepy, yet immensely satisfied and calm. Unable to think clearly enough to speak, he settled for pressing a tender kiss to his lover’s lips. Returning the kiss drowsily, Otabek hummed a little as their eyes closed, his cheek nestling in Yuri’s hair. 


End file.
